


Betrayal

by Khara



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Virgil and Remus are like siblings, its great, just fluff, no one is together but they are like family and shit, really just a little chaos and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khara/pseuds/Khara
Summary: Virgil is furious, Remus is laughing, Patton is confused and Janus wonders why he’s friends with these idiotsOr Remus keeps stealing Virgil’s food and Virgil is dramatic and angry.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> short and shitty, enjoy

Patton was relaxing on the sofa with a cookie and some milk to enjoy his day with Logan, who was reading with a cup of tea when he heard an angry yell of his dark son. They had decided to have a nice day of nothing and planned on watching a movie with the others in a few minutes.

“YOU TRAITOR YOU  _ USED _ ME!” Patton put his milk to the side and stood up, what was happening was Virgil alright? Then before he could make a move to find Virgil, Remus bolted through the door with a sandwich. He looked at Patton for a long moment before Virgil burst into the room looking furious.

“GOTTA GO!” Remus yelped charging up the stairs.

“I’LL KILL YOU!” Virgil ran after him and there was a thud as Patton saw Virgil tackle Remus. Patton started up the stairs only to see Remus shove the sandwich into his mouth before Virgil had a chance to grab it from him. Virgil let out a sound of rage and Remus started cackling.   
  
“Alright kiddos, what’s happening?” Patton’s voice is kind but laced with confusion.

“Remus stole my SANDWICH!” Virgil grumps from his position sitting on top of said person.

“Mmm, sandwich” Remus’ crows and Virgil smacks him in the shoulder angrily, Remus winces but looks unregretful.

“Now, now, Virgil violence is never the solution and Remus you shouldn’t steal people’s food, you can just ask!” Patton admonishes.

“But the crime makes it taste better,” the response is filled with confidence and an implication that Patton is foolish for not knowing that.

Patton opens his mouth to share a rebuttal when Janus opens the door beside them and looks at the pile of people in his way and just sighs before stepping over the two sides and nodding to Patton as he heads down the stairs. Remus and Virgil take the opportunity to escape a lecture from the moral side and they scramble up and down the stairs as well. Patton sighs and follows them down and spots Roman in a onesie looking through movies.

Patton let out another sigh and realised that he was better off trying to enjoy the movie than understand why or what Virgil and Remus were doing.


End file.
